Arabella Black
by Celticwarriorwomen
Summary: Arabella Black is finally having the chance she has always wanted to learn more complex magic. Going to Hogwarts has been her dream for quite some time, and now she finally can. But people at Hogwarts wouldn't be so accepting if they learned who she truly was. Sorry for the crappy summary, I hope you like the story better than the summary. Rated T just in case, some language.


Arabella looked at the letter that sat in front of her with a growing sense of excitement. The red wax seal lay broken, and the letter seemed to peer out at her. Already having read the letter five times, she seemed to grow more and more excited each time she reread it. This letter changed everything! No longer did she have to go to a school where the only spells they learned where to help to your hair, or help clear your skin; she now had the chance to learn real magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! While Beauxbatons had been her school for two years, she had never felt challenged, or like she belonged. Yes, she had many friends there, but not one of them understood her need for more knowledge. Picking up the letter, she read it again.

Dear Ms. Black,

Having spoken to your uncle recently, we have come to the decision that it is best for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Having also spoken to your teachers at Beauxbatons, I find your thirst for knowledge too great to be quenched by what they are teaching you there, and your teachers agree with me greatly. We have a much more challenging course, one that includes Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, and of course as you know, Potions. If you wish to attend our school then there are certain subjects that must be discussed, such as catching you up to the rest of the students, I am sure that your uncles tutoring will already have caught you up, but we will make sure that you are up to speed with a quick pretest at every class. You also will have to be sorted into one of the four houses that the school has, instead of riding in the carriages to the school like the rest of the students, you will be taking a boat to the castle with the first years, I know this may not appeal to someone who is older, but it is necessary for you to be sorted. I am also sure that you are not unaware of certain events that have happened recently in the wizarding world, and for your safety I believe it is best if you adopt last name of your grandmother. I think that you would prefer to be announced as Arabella Prince, instead of Arabella Black, which may instantly set many students against you. If you wish to accept this offer of joining our school please send an owl back as soon as possible.

Thank you for your time,

Albus Dumbledore

Also enclosed in this envelope in a copy of the list of supplies that you need.

She closed her eyes and smiled, then let out the breath that she had been holding. She had sent back the owl as soon as she had read the letter saying that she was greatly honored, and would also honor all requests that had been asked of her. She slowly put the letter back down, shut off her desk light, and snuck back to her bed, carefully avoiding the spot on the floor that creaked. She had been lying in bed, too excited about everything, and just had to get up again to read the letter once more to make sure she was imagining nothing. She glanced at the clock next to her bed, which read 5:59, and rolled her head back, dropping onto her bed. Slowly she dozed off to sleep.

And then awoke what seemed seconds later to a bright light shining on her face. Groaning she rolled away from the sunlight, and attempted to hide under her pillow, but then her eyes caught the clock, 8:00. A smile snuck across her face slowly and she suddenly jumped up, running towards her bathroom, she stopped for a quick second to turn on her iPod, which then blared music through the speakers she had all over her room. Continuing to move fast she jumped in the shower, singing the whole time. Getting done in record time she wrapped a towel around herself then ran to her bedroom, and threw open her closet. Reaching in she grabbed the first thing she saw which was a dark green tank top, she then grabbed a pair of light faded blue skinny jeans, and a brown half jacket that was made out a leathery looking material, then a pair of brown leather lace up boots, and all of her underclothes. Getting dressed quickly, she then stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. Muttering under her breath she tapped her hair and it quickly wove itself into a thick French braid down her back. She smiled at herself then frowned, concentrating very hard and suddenly her sun bleached blond hair turned a glossy black, and her eyes faded from their aquamarine blue to a gray, almost silver color. Her pale, leggy, and slightly unfit figure slowly molded into a slighter frame, with not an ounce of fat, and darkly tanned skin. Smiling at her true form she thought to herself "It's always nice to be a metamorphmagus, but today with how excited I am, my emotions will be all over the place, best just to go with the natural form to keep from shifting too much." Emerging from her bathroom she glanced at the clock, 8:30. Smiling she walked over and grabbed her brown faded leather purse, and then scooped up her wand from the bathroom. Her wand was made of mahogany, which was a beautiful dark red, so dark it was nearly black. This was had not been made specifically for Arabella, Ollivander had made it for one of his dear friends he had said, but his friend had somehow acquired another wand, a more powerful wand. Arabella loved her wand more than anything else, and she remembered the day she got it like it was yesterday.

She had walked into Ollivanders, nervous, but excited about getting her first wand. When she had walked in she had come across Ollivander cleaning up a broken flower vase, and boxes of wands that looked like they had been shot from their shelves. She had stood quietly for a second before saying "Sir, do you need help?" Ollivander had straightened with a smile and said "No dear child, it is alright, I am quiet used to this. It usually happens when wizards try to find their first wand. Although, this young boy had an unusually hard time trying to find a wand, hence more damage than usual." With a flick of his wand, the vase and the wands began cleaning themselves up, and he turned to her once again "Now, I can help you." She smiled with excitement at him, and he examined her for a minute then smiled. "You my dear are a brave one; you will need a strong wand." He turned, mumbling to himself and browsing the shelves. Suddenly he spoke "Hah, this one may do." He pulled a box from the shelf and handed Arabella a black wand, "This dear, is a blackthorn wand, with unicorn hair, 11 inches, reasonably pliable, strong but gentle at the same time." She stood there unsure of what to do, when he smiled at her and said "Well now dear, I can't tell if it is the one for you if I don't see you do magic, give it a wave!" Feeling foolish Arabella gave it a wave and sparks shot from the top; Ollivander smiled, and then frowned. "Hmm, dear this wand could indeed serve you well, but for you to use it would be to hold you back from your true potential. Dear, you have some of the strongest, purest magic I have seen in quite some time. You need a more powerful wand." Turning back around, he searched the shelves once more. Suddenly freezing he spoke "Ahhh, yes, yes this is the one." Removing a beautiful red box from the stacks, he carried it over to her, and then lifted the lid. This was the first time Arabella saw her wand, and as soon as seeing it, she had realized that this was indeed a powerful wand. It lay on black velvet, and the wand itself was a beautiful blackish red, it had a curvy handle, and strange design had been carved into the rest of it. When examining it she realized all the designs were intertwined, it was a beautiful sight to see. Taking it carefully into her hand, she felt sudden warmth filling her. Glancing up at Ollivander and seeing him grin, she waved the wand, and then something amazing happened. A warm golden light shone around her, and her hair floated around her like it was being carried by a breeze. Her and Ollivanders eyes met, and amazement shone in both, slowly the light faded and her hair settled around her shoulders. "This wand my dear is Mahogany, so rare in wands because it often is too picky about the user. Its core is dragon heartstring, good for people of courage. It is 12 inches, and slightly bendable, meaning the user will never back down, but can always adapt to a situation. This dear is the wand for you." Still looking at it in awe, she blushed "Sir, are you sure you wish to give me this wand, I mean, I'm only a first year." He looked at her suddenly very serious "Do not cheat yourself of this opportunity," then he smiled "That will be nine galleons."

Smiling as she remembered this she stowed her wand in her purse, then stepped out of her bedroom.


End file.
